


From Elsword to Tarkov (World Wide Friendship)

by Joorin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Internet Friends, M/M, changkihyuk, gaming buddies, kihyun and minhyuk love kyunnie to death, they are tarkov nerds tbh, they met through elsword and became besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joorin/pseuds/Joorin
Summary: It all started in a forum with Changkyun asking for help.





	From Elsword to Tarkov (World Wide Friendship)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit messy, ngl but i like the concept of them being gaming buddies and all :<
> 
> Prompt: Internet Friends

The sound of guns being reloaded and male voices almost yelling leaked through Changkyun's headphones, the volume a tad too loud to be considered healthy but since his parents were on an eight-day trip to Australia, something about a scientific congress his mom was invited to give a lecture and his dad decided it was a good idea to go along and shared the partial results to his newest research, there was no one to scold him for it. Unfortunately, Changkyun had a couple of university papers to finish and couldn't tag along. I mean, he should be finishing said papers, instead, he decided it was a good idea to play Escape from Tarkov with Minhyuk and Kihyun, his two best friends who he met through the internet and lived in Seoul. Currently living a few hours away from them, across the country, their friendship was primarily virtual. Minhyuk was insanely busy with his doctor degree most of the time and Kihyun was finishing his pediatrics specialization, while Changkyun was a sophomore at college. However, they always found some time every day to at least talk.

"Hyung, you died again?" He whined into his microphone, fingers busy with his keyboard and mouse.

"He came behind my back, out of nowhere! It's not my fault!" Minhyuk's voice blasted in his ears and Kihyun's laugh came muffled behind it.

"It's the fifth time already, Min," Kihyun said still laughing. "You're gonna lose everything you have if you keep being so reckless."

"I'm not being reckless, shit-" he whined, a loud noise echoing in Changkyun's ears. "Well, guess who just got another bruise on their knee?"

"You hit your table again?" the youngest of the three asked, eyes trained on the screen where he and Kihyun were hiding to avoid enemies.

"Yes... I don't know how many times I did it this week."

"Last time I saw you it was like... Dark purple and green? Pretty bad I'd say."

"Did you hit your table or got into a fight with it, hyung?" he heard Minhyuk let out a halfhearted haha over Kihyun's there are three people to our right, be careful. "Where did you die by the way? So we can hide your stuff."

"I guess near that entrance where you found me the first time... Near the pve stairs," Changkyun hummed and Kihyun told him they should go there before heading to the showers to get the door key to the pump station. "Hey, Ki, did you tell him?"

"Uhm? What?"

"About the studio."

Changkyun frowned. "Studio?"

"Ki is finally leaving his house and we're going to live together!" Minhyuk sort of shouted even though his microphone was already super loud and Kihyun shrieked, yelling back at him. "I lowered the volume, Ki... This shit always resets all my settings whenever I open Tarkov, I get super fucking loud. Wait a minute... Better now?"

"Turn up the volume just a little bit, Min hyung... Yeah, like that, now I can hear you without my ears ringing every time you speak a little louder," Kihyun agreed, groaning when he almost got shot running down the stairs to reach the ground floor, so he and Changkyun could escape through the gate O.

"Shut up and escape, you brat!"

The boys laughed, trying to get to the exit as fast as possible not to lose their entire loot, Minhyuk's stuff safely hidden so he could have the chance to receive his stuff back thanks to the in-game insurance he pays for once in a while. Kihyun set up a distraction while Changkyun ran to the door to unlock it and they both escaped safely from the factory.

"That one was tough," the youngest mumbled, massaging his shoulder. "Can we take a break? My shoulder is acting up again, I need to some painkillers and a heating pad or an ice pack, anything."

"You, little boy, needs to stop using the computer for a shit ton of time, that's what you need."

"Will have to agree with Min on this one. Do you have something to do due tomorrow for uni? We can just chat."

"Nah, not due tomorrow, next week for sure but tomorrow I'm safe," Changkyun closed the game, stretching a little bit.

"So, no more using your computer today," Minhyuk was trying to sound stern, trying being the keyword.

"Oh, Kyunnie, you said your parents are staying here in Korea for the Holidays, right?" Kihyun chirped, voice a bit higher not to be muffled by the sound of his rustling sheets.

"Yeah, my grandparents insisted we visit them, so no family trip back to Boston. My aunt is coming too, there's no point to get out of the country then."

"Think you can... You know... Scape them for a day and come visit us here in Seoul?" his voice sounded hesitant but a bit hopeful at the same time. "I know they are a little overprotective with the whole online friends’ stuff because you're practically a baby..."

"I'm twenty-three!"

 "But I think it'd be cool...?"

"Ki and I will be leaving together by then, you'll have a place to stay if you want to..." Minhyuk added and Changkyun really, really wanted to meet them, really wanted to talk face to face and not through facetime and Discord calls.

It's been almost four years since they met each other in an online forum of Elsword, fucking Elsword. Changkyun was a main Ara player looking for friends to clear some more high-level dungeons he couldn't clear by himself. A user named hyukmoongie left an answer on his post saying he and his friend were looking for a third person to join their party, he was a main Lu/Ciel aiming to level up his brand-new Rose while his friend was a main Eve quite famous for winning a handful of PVP battles. They clicked right away and the communication in-game turned into Skype calls sometime after.

However, they weren't able to meet and Changkyun moved to Boston for a second time with his family after a couple of months. They kept talking through text and sporadic calls due to their different time zones, only being able to play together on the weekends during two years and a half, when Changkyun announced he was finally moving back to South Korea.

"Maybe... If I... Bring Hyungwon with me they won't, like, give me a whole lecture. We'll be back from Busan by Saturday morning, I can probably take the train before lunch."

"And Hyungwon won't mind coming with you?" Kihyun asked, telling Minhyuk to stop murdering his keyboard.

"He's spending the Chuseok by himself, his family moved to Singapore last year and he's not very willing to take the plane to visit them. My parents invited him to come with us but he's stubborn and doesn't want to," he pouted, even though he knew Minhyuk and Kihyun couldn't see him.

"Bring him with you then, you two can sleep here and go back to Gwangju the next day!" Minhyuk sounded really excited and Changkyun couldn't help but laugh.

"Hyungwon hyung is super grumpy."

"Kihyunie is too, sometimes, don't worry, we can handle... I'm excited to see you. Now someone will finally let me baby them, Jooheon refuses my love."

"You're suffocating, that's why he refuses your so-called love."

They started bickering with Changkyun's loud laugh as the background noise. He couldn't wait to meet them in September.

**Author's Note:**

> I t r i e d to be funny.
> 
> Twitter: @Joorinie


End file.
